Prime & RID One Shots
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots I have in mind and wanted to write so I decided to put them all together in a book.
1. Introduction

Welcome to my one-shots book! I have quite a few one-shot ideas so I thought instead of filling up my page with all the one-shots I would put them all in one book. I will be doing a variety of ships, so far the ships I have in mind to do are Steelarm (SteeljawxStrongarm) ArceexWheeljack, ArceexKnockout, ArceexPredacons and ArceexMegatron. That's just what I have in mind so far, I could come up with other ideas for others later but as of right now I only have ideas for these ships.

Some of the one-shots will contain some nsfw stuff, hence why this book is marked mature. I will put a nsfw warning at the beginning of the one-shot that will contain it.

Enjoy!


	2. Making A Deal With The Devil

_**SteeljawxStrongarm**_

The Autobots and the Decepticons have been on Earth for a while now and been fighting nonstop, the Autobots trying to lock up the 'Con criminals and the 'Cons trying to stay free. But not all was good in the Decepticon team, they were betrayed by one they really thought they could trust, Glowstrike. Most of the 'Cons stayed with her, mostly out of fear, but a few decided to leave her team. Steeljaw got this idea to make a deal with the Autobots since he now sees Glowstrike as a serious threat, so after he leaves with his team and Saberhorn he calls the Autobots and tells Bumblebee to meet him, alone.

Bumblebee was hesitant at first but agreed. He went to meet Steeljaw where he said to, keeping up his guard the whole time. He didn't trust that mech one bit, he doesn't even like the idea of having to meet him alone, but he knows his team is on the ready to come back him up if he needs it. 'Bee gets to the spot and sees Steeljaw walk out of the shadows. 'Bee takes a look around for any of the others but doesn't see them, Steeljaw was alone.

Steeljaw couldn't help but laugh at seeing the Lieutenant so on edge, "Do you not trust me, Lieutenant?"

"You know I don't Steeljaw. Now, what do you want?"

"Nothing more than to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"My team and I want nothing more to do with Glowstrike, she betrayed us."

"How?"

"She wanted to sell us out to this mech of higher power. I don't know who he is but something about him just didn't sit right with me and I didn't want to serve under him."

"Did you see him?"

"No, only heard him talking to Glowstrike. But something tells me that whoever he is he will be a great threat."

Bumblebee's optics widen slightly, this is indeed troublesome but how can he be sure he can trust what Steeljaw is saying, "What kind of deal are you looking to strike up?"

"I'm offering to help you take down Glowstrike and this mech."

'Bee looks at him a bit suspiciously. Why would he offer to help? He must have something planned. Before he could ask anything Steeljaw spoke again, "There is, of course, one condition."

Bumblebee narrowed his optics, he knew there was something to it, "What's that?" 'Bee already knows what he's gonna ask for.

Steeljaw smirked, "That you and your team become our mates."

"WHAT!?" Ok, maybe he didn't know.

"Allow us to choose who we want to mate with from your team and they must follow through with it." Steeljaw struggles to keep himself from licking his lips and wagging his tail in excitement as he thinks of the one 'Bot he so much desires to mate with.

'Bee blinked at Steeljaw in complete surprise, he wasn't sure how to answer. He never had an offer like that, "Let me consult my team about it." He finally told him.

"I'll come to the scrapyard tomorrow for your answer." Steeljaw was a bit disappointed to not get an indefinite yes but at the same time he suspected it, he'll just have to wait.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

Bumblebee nodded then transformed and drove off, still looking out for any of the members from Steeljaw's pack as he headed back to base. A moment after Bumblebee left Steeljaw transformed and drove off as well, heading to his team.

As Steeljaw pulls up to where his team is hiding they all surround him, "How did it go? Did 'Bee take the deal?" Saberhorn was the first to ask as Steeljaw transforms.

"He said he's gonna talk to his team. But I had put up a good case so I have no doubts he'll accept the deal."

Saberhorn gave a shit-eating grin, "I already know the bot I'm gonna choose."

"I think we all have one in mind." Thunderhoof said.

"Maybe we should talk about who we plan on picking so we don't end up picking the same 'Bot." Steeljaw suggested and they all agreed.

* * *

As soon as 'Bee gets to the scrapyard he is greeted by his team, "What did Steeljaw want?" Strongarm asked as Bumblebee transformed.

"He wanted to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Drift asked.

"He said he and his team left Glowstrike because she was gonna sell them out to this mech of higher power. He said he doesn't know who this mech is but he feels that he's big trouble and will be a big threat, so he wanted to make a deal with us that he would help us take down Glowstrike and this mech if we agreed to become their mates, whichever one chooses us."

"Out of the question! No!" They all exclaimed.

"He could be lying about this mech. This could be another scheme to get into the scrapyard and release the other 'Cons." Strongarm says, she never trusted a word that came out of the Wolf-Con's mouth.

"I've already considered that, but we also need to weigh our options. I don't like Steeljaw at all myself but if he was sincere and we really are in danger and he really wants to help then maybe we should…"

"Sir, are you really suggesting we take the deal?"

"It's an option."

* * *

The time soon came where Steeljaw would show up for his answer. The team stood silently at the gate as they waited. After some time Steeljaw arrived, driving in with Thunderhoof, Overload and Saberhorn right behind him. Steeljaw transforms and looks at Bumblebee, "Well Bumblebee, do you have an answer?"

"Yes. We agree to your deal."

Steeljaw smirked, "Great choice. Only us four will choose."

"So get on with it already."

"Guys, go take your choice of mates." Steeljaw told the three.

Thunderhoof went over to Sideswipe, "I choose you."

"Really? I get elk boy?"

Overload went over to Windblade, "You my dear are lucky, you're getting the best looking one on the team."

"I'm so lucky." Windblade says sarcastically as she rolls her optics and looks over at Strongarm.

Strongarm just rolled her optics and walked over to Denny, "Got anything I can help you with, Denny?"

"Actually there are a few heavy items I could use help moving. But aren't you staying for the pick?"

"Why? I already know I'm not getting picked."

"I'm sure one of the remaining two will pick you, but if you insist on helping me out instead of waiting to see then follow me." Denny said as he leads the way to the area of the scrapyard where the stuff are he needed to be moved.

Bumblebee sighed, "Let me guess, I'm with you Steeljaw."

Steeljaw laughed, "Keep dreaming Lieutenant. I'm not choosing you."

Saberhorn then stepped forward, "I am chap!"

'Bee looks at him with wide optics, "You? I'm gonna be your mate?"

"Yep!"

"The one I have my sights on is…" Steeljaw trailed off when he looked around and saw that the Cadet was gone. With a growl he looks back at Bumblebee, "Where is your cadet!?"

'Bee turns around and looks, "Not sure…" After a second realization hits him and he turns back around to face Steeljaw again, "No, not Strongarm! So much will be ruined for her if she mates with you! My career will be ruined by mating with Saberhorn but I'm in a high position already she's still a cadet in training! She has so much potential ahead of her!" 'Bee tries to reason but Steeljaw wasn't hearing any of it.

"I don't care! I want her as my mate and I'm going to have her! She's pretty much the whole reason I decided to make this deal with you!" Steeljaw tells 'Bee before walking off to look for Strongarm, "Human, where did Strongarm go?" Steeljaw asked Russell.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Russell answered back with attitude making Steeljaw growl at the human.

"Russell, just tell him." 'Bee tells the kid.

Russell let out a sigh, "Fine, she went that way with my dad to help him move some stuff." Russell told the Wolf-Con as he pointed in the direction Strongarm went with Denny. Steeljaw headed off in that direction.

Strongarm was helping Denny move the stuff he needed moved to another side of the scrapyard, when she made a turn around one of the corners she smacked right dabbed into something and was knocked back onto her aft. She looks up to see what she bumped into and sees Steeljaw standing over her, "Steeljaw, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be with your new mate? Whoever you chose." She questioned as she started to get up.

Steeljaw chuckled as he helped her up, "That's exactly why I'm here, to be with my mate." He says as he pulls her close to him.

Strongarm looks at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I choose you Strongarm to be my mate."

"No, I can't!" She tries to pull away but he keeps a strong hold on her servo, "Why me?"

"Ever since our last fight I've been getting these feelings towards you and I've been wanting to make you mine."

Strongarm furrows her optic ridges, "I'm not mating with a 'Con!"

"So you're gonna deny a command from your Lieutenant? You're gonna break the deal after your commanding officer agreed to it? How would your Lieutenant feel knowing his Cadet refused to follow his command?"

Strongarm vents out a sigh of frustration, he did have a point, "Alright! I'll be your mate."

Steeljaw smiles as his tail swooshes from side to side, "Good Cadet. Now lead the way to your quarters."

Strongarm leads Steeljaw to her quarters as he continues to keep his hold on her servo. She can't believe she's doing this, about to mate with a 'Con criminal. A leader of the 'Con criminals and one that is most wanted on Cybertron. She's about to lose everything she worked hard for by mating with this criminal.

They reach the section of the scrapyard where the others are and Steeljaw gives a nod to the others to indicate that the deal is still on and to go mate with their chosen partners. The other 'Cons got their chosen mates to lead the way to their quarters and they all mated while the other bots went out on patrol.


	3. Desires

**_Arcee x Wheeljack_**

It's been a couple of hours since Wheeljack and Magnus got back to base after fighting Predaking. Magnus continues to lay on the medical berth as Ratchet fixes up his servo while Wheeljack had gone to his room to lay down and recover.

"Can one of you go check on Wheeljack? Probably should keep an optic on him." Ratchet asks as he works on Magnus' servo.

"Sure th-"

"Arcee can go!" Miko exclaims interrupting Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looks at the girl in confusion, "Uhh…"

"I think Bulkhead should be the one to-" Arcee starts protesting but is interrupted by Miko.

"He's busy!"

Arcee raises an optic ridge, "With?"

"With…" Miko had to think for a moment.

"He's about to go on patrol." Jack cuts in as he starts understanding what Miko is getting at. Miko has been looking for a way to get Arcee and Wheeljack together ever since they went on a mission to receive the Predacon fossil. Jack will admit that he's starting to see them as a pretty good couple as well.

"He can check in on Wheeljack before going on patrol."

"What's the matter Arcee? Is there a reason you don't want to check on Wheeljack?" Jack asked teasingly, he can tell she likes him no matter how hard she tries to hide it.

"No! I just think Bulkhead should be the one to check on his friend." Arcee says as she fights to keep from blushing.

Bulkhead looks between Arcee and the two kids in confusion for a moment before it finally dawns on him what this is all about, "Uh, yeah I just remembered I do have patrol. I would really appreciate it if you would check on him. Besides, it'll give you two a chance to talk and maybe get to know each other a bit more."

Arcee rolls her optics, "Fine, I'll go check on him."

"Finally." Ratchet mumbled.

Arcee just ignored him as she walked away from the group and headed towards Wheeljack's quarters. Truth be told she's a bit nervous about being alone with him, not that she believes he will do something to her, it's more that she's not sure what she will do. Ever since they had that mission together she hasn't been able to stop thinking about him. Every time she's around him she would get this sensation, she always wants to kiss him and hold him. She wants to just be in his arms and feel that sense of safety again. But she knows of his reputation and knows that he would never feel that way about her, which is one of the reasons why she fights against the feelings. She also doesn't want to be in love again and have to go through the same sparkache.

She reaches Wheeljack's quarters and stops, she stands there for a moment to regain her composure before knocking on the door, "Yeah Bulk, come in!" Wheeljack's voice came from the other side.

Arcee tries her best to hold back a giggle as she opens the door and walks into the room. Of course he would be thinking that it's Bulkhead coming to check on him. As soon as she enters the room her suppressed giggle completely disappears as her optics widen, she didn't expect to be walking in to see Wheeljack with his top armor off where she could see his firm, broad chest. He sat on his berth stretching out his shoulder, not paying any attention to the 'bot that just entered his quarters.

_I believe that's what humans would call a six-pack. _Arcee looks away as a blush starts creeping up onto her cheek plates, she once more composes herself before speaking up.

But Wheeljack speaks first, "Oh, Arcee. I thought Bulkhead would be the one to come check on me since he worries so much."

Arcee looks up at him to see his optics fully on her and a smirk plastered on his face, "He said he had patrol and wanted me to come check on you. How are you feeling?" She asks as she becomes bold and moves closer to him.

"My shoulder is sore but I'm doing just fine. Better than Ultra Magnus. Did the doc say to check on me?"

"Yeah, he said we should keep an optic on you."

"I don't know why, I wasn't injured that badly."

"You were nearly unconscious when Optimus found you two. You never know, there could be something more."

Wheeljack's smirk widened, "Ya gonna stay the night? Would help to be sure nothing occurs while I'm in recharge."

Arcee raised an optic ridge, "I didn't consider it but you have a point."

Wheeljack gets up off his berth and walks over to the door to close and lock it then goes back over to the berth, "Are you just gonna stand there the whole time?" He asks as he gets back onto the berth.

Arcee was looking around the room trying to see where she should be sleeping, guess the floor is just as good a place as any. She gets down onto the floor and lays down on her back.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm laying down."

"Wrong place sweetspark." Wheeljack says as he gets off the berth again.

Arcee just closed her optics, "Where else am I supposed to sleep?" She hears him walking towards her but pays him no mind, he's probably just getting something. Next thing she knows she's being lifted up off the floor. Her optics snap open and she looks at him as she notices that he had picked her up and is carrying her to the berth, "Whoa slow down, you need to be careful with your injured shoulder."

He places her down onto the berth then climbs in to lay next to her, "Eh, you're not that heavy."

Arcee starts to get up and tries to get off the berth but Wheeljack wraps his arms around her and holds her in place, "Stay." He almost growls in her audio receptor.

"So I take it I can't sleep on the floor."

"No, you can't."

"What if Bulkhead was the one in here? Would you have him sleeping in the berth with you like this?"

"Pit no. He'd be sleeping on the floor."

"So why are you letting me sleep in your berth?"

"'Cause I want you by my side." He says as he buries his face into the crook of her neck. He's been falling for this femme ever since their talk in the cave, he even wanted to kiss her. He wanted so badly to just shove her up against the cave wall and give her the most passionate kiss she has ever had, a kiss that would take away her pain and give her comfort again. If Jack hadn't called when he did he would have done it, in a way he was disappointed but at the same time was relieved. He wasn't even sure if she was feeling the same way, for all he knew he would have just frightened her away by making such a bold move.

But the feeling never went away, he still feels that way every time he's near her. He's actually had to restrain himself a number of times to keep from kissing her in front of the others. Now that it's just the two of them in his room alone he can't hold back anymore. He can no longer fight this burning desire that's been building since the cave. He lifts up his head to look into her optics as he hovers over her.

Her cooling systems kick into overdrive as she looks into his optics, the blush that she's been fighting back finally showing itself. He smiles as he watches the blue tint appear on her cheek plates, she wants this just as much as he does. He leans in and presses his lip plates to hers in a soft and gentle kiss that soon turns into a passionate one while he places an arm just above her helm to support himself so he doesn't crush her under his weight. His other arm stays wrapped around her body to keep her close.

Her servos slide over his arms as she kisses him back, her spark pulsing so fast it feels like it would fly right out of her chassis. She's sure he can feel it in their closeness. Does this mean he has feelings for her or is he just toying with her? No doubt it's the second one, he's a sparkbreaker never any feelings for the femme he is with. He just pleasures himself and has a fun time, that's it.

But she doesn't care, just so long as she can get a semblance of being wanted and desired again. As long as she can get a calmness in her life and feel the feeling of safety once more, even if it's just for one night, she'll take it and just move on if she has to. But for tonight she's gonna let it all wash away and just enjoy herself.


	4. Desires Pt 2

"Optimus, there are reports that some construction workers have found some unknown fossils while digging. Do you suppose it could be your Predacon fossils?" Agent Fowler announces as he walks out of his office and heads over to the big bot.

"It's uncertain unless we see it." Optimus responds before turning towards Arcee, "Arcee, I want you and Wheeljack to investigate and find out."

Arcee wanted so desperately to refuse, the last thing she needs right now is to be alone with Wheeljack again. But it's an order and she must obey, besides she needs to act professional and not let something like this make her lose her focus from what's important, "Yes sir."

She needs to go to Wheeljack's room to get him, her spark raced as she got closer to his door. All she's been able to think about lately is the passionate kiss he gave her that night and the way he held her and touched her making her feel so at ease like nothing bad ever happened to her. Everything just washed away as she laid in his arms, what she wouldn't give to have that again.

Arcee shakes her helm to shoo away the thoughts, now isn't the time to think like that they have a mission to do. She gently knocks on the door and waits for a reply, but instead of getting a reply the door opens up to show Wheeljack standing right there. He looks at her and smiles making her spark start to flutter, "Hey, 'Cee."

"Hey, Wheeljack. Fowler says there are reports of some strange fossils being found at a construction site, Optimus wants you and me to investigate and see if they are Predacon fossils."

"Finally, I'm getting tired of being cooped up in here."

Wheeljack makes his way past her to head towards the groundbridge, anxious to leave this base. Arcee follows close behind. Once they get to where Optimus, Ratchet and Ultra Magnus are Ratchet opens up the groundbridge and the pair walk through. The construction site had been cleared out already so they don't have to deal with any humans or worry about their cover being blown.

Arcee immediately starts looking for the spot where the fossils were found in hopes to quickly get this done and over with so they can get back to base before Wheeljack starts talking about the other night.

"Arcee, about the other night…"

Here we go, "I see some dug up dirt over there, let's check it out." She heads over to the spot she was talking about before Wheeljack could say anything. Wheeljack watches her walk off, he can tell something is up. She's been avoiding him since the other night and now she's refusing to talk about it. Why? She was enjoying herself and seemed to want it as much as he did. He's not letting this go, he's gonna get to the bottom of this.

Arcee reaches the digging spot and starts looking. It doesn't take long and she spots something sticking out of the dirt, it looks metallic. She goes to uncover it some more and look at it but just as she bends down a servo grabs her wrist. She looks up to see Wheeljack standing next to her with a firm grip on her wrist. He pulls her back up to a standing position, "Arcee, what's going on?"

Arcee looks at him completely confused, "What do you mean?"

"You've been avoiding me since we shared my berth the other night and now you're refusing to talk about it. I want to know why."

Arcee looks away from him. Can she tell him? Will he accept her confession of love or will he laugh at her and admit it was just a one time thing? That's the main thing she's afraid of right now, getting a confirmation from him that it all meant nothing to him, that it was only a one time thing. To actually hear it from his mouth would shatter her spark.

Wheeljack looks at her as his spark starts to sink. Did that night mean nothing to her? Then he remembers what Bulkhead told him about her previous partner. She must be afraid that she's gonna lose him like she lost them. He places a digit under her chin and gently brings her helm back to optic level with him, "Listen Arcee, I know you lost two partners during this war and you're scared to get close to another in fear of losing them too. I can assure you that nothing will happen to me, I'm not easy to kill. I won't leave you."

Black liquids fill Arcee's optics as she takes in his words. He won't leave her, that's such a relief to hear, "That's only part of what I'm afraid of. I mostly been avoiding you because I thought the other night was only a one night thing, I didn't want to hear you admit it."

Now it was Wheeljack's turn to look confused, "A one night thing? What…?" Then he thought about how he's been with other femmes. Of course she would have found out about that. His optics widen, "No! No Arcee, it wasn't that at all." He moves closer to her as he cups her cheeks, "That night meant everything to me. I finally got the chance to kiss you, something I've been longing to do since our talk in the cave. I love you, Arcee. I've been falling in love with you since our mission together and it's been deepening the more time I've been spending with you and the more I got to know you."

Arcee smiles as her spark jumps for joy, "I love you too, Wheeljack."

Wheeljack pulls her in for another passionate kiss feeling overjoyed. Neither one wanted to break from the kiss but they both knew they had to in order to find the fossil and leave before any humans show up. So they break the kiss to look for the fossil but they are for sure gonna continue it later after they get back to base. They find the fossil which is indeed a Predacon fossil and they take it back to base to put it up with the rest.

* * *

**It probably sounds a bit cheezy but all well. I didn't want to leave the last one-shot the way it was so I decided to make this part 2 for it. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**It's the best I could think of for the title.**

**This is a request. I am doing requests on occasion if I can get ideas for it, but I still have a few of my own one-shot ideas I need to write so I won't be doing too many requests at the moment.**

**I'm not really into this ship so I don't read stories on this ship so if there is a story that is similar to this I wouldn't know. I just wrote what the person requested.**

**Enjoy! Sorry it's a bit short.**

* * *

**_BumblebeexArcee_**

"Primary fusion cannons, null rays, ion blasters..." Bumblebee lists off all their weapons as the Nemesis flies towards Unicron's position, "...everything we need to stand a fighting chance against Unicron's armies."

"'Bee..." Arcee speaks up from beside him getting his attention, "In case I never get another chance to say this, you've really proved your metal." She proceeds to say with a small smirk.

"I'd to think my actions always spoke louder than my words Arcee. But it didn't hurt to watch and learn from the best."

Arcee smiles at him as their great leader came to mind, "Would be nice if Optimus showed up right about now."

"I was referring to a powerful little two-wheeler I know." He says with a smile.

Arcee didn't expect to hear such a compliment so she was taken back but she smiled at him. Bumblebee saw this as good a chance as any to finally tell her how he feels, "You are the toughest and most powerful femme I have ever known. I consider it a great honor to have had the chance to fight alongside you. I must confess to you Arcee, all this time that I have known you I couldn't help but get feelings for you. You're beautiful, strong-willed and I admire your agility on the battlefield. We didn't get as close to being partners as you and Cliff were but I still consider you the best partner I could have ever asked for. I love you, Arcee." His spark races as he finally gets it out into the open, he just looks at her as he waits for her reply.

Arcee was in bewilderment, she knew they both were getting close and that he cared about her a lot but it never occurred to her that he loved her. She always thought it was more of a brother looking after his sister type of thing. But she won't deny that she has been starting to get feeling for him as well. He helped save her from Airachnid back during the war for Cybertron then he helped her through her grief after Cliffjumper was killed. They all were there for her and helped her through it but 'Bee more so than the rest. Whenever she found herself in a bind he was always to first to her aid, always right there by her side.

She smiles lovingly at him as she looks into his optics happily. She is overjoyed that he confessed and feels the same way, "I love you too, Bumblebee. I have for a while now, I just never could bring myself to tell you. I always thought you only saw me as a good friend and partner."

Bumblebee shakes his helm, "No, I've been in love with you as long as I've known you. But I always figured that you would never see me as anything more than a teammate and friend."

"Guess we both thought wrong about each other."

Bumblebee smiled as he leans in to kiss her, but before their lip plates meet they get interrupted, "Autobots! Surrender this warship!"

The 'Bots all look to see Starscream with Knockout and a few Vehicons with their weapons aimed at them and firing up. Bumblebee makes a mental note to pick up where they left off later as he prepares for a fight with the Decepticons.


	6. Opposites Attract

**This takes place before Knockout and Breakdown make an appearance so the Autobots don't know them yet.**

* * *

**_KnockoutxArcee_**

:: Got anything Breakdown? :: Knockout asks his partner through the comm as he walks through the forest. Him and Breakdown had picked up on an Autobot life signal that they are now investigating. They figured if they could find this Autobot and bring their helm back to Starscream then they would be granted a reward, maybe even get a higher rank.

:: No, nothing yet. ::

:: Well this Autobot has to be around here somewhere, they couldn't have just vanished. ::

:: We'll find them. :: Breakdown said before he cut off the comm.

Knockout rolled his optics, his partner can be so optimistic. He keeps walking until a noise catches his audio receptor and makes him stop, he looks in the direction where the noise came from before walking that way. He gets closer as the noise gets louder, sounds like something is moving around in water. He soon reaches a stream where he sees a blue femme sitting in the water washing her armor, she's mumbling something but he can't make out what she's saying. He just stands there and watches her, she's so beautiful.

A minute later the femme stands up and gets out of the stream, "That feels much better." She says as she starts heading into the woods.

After she took two steps Knockout moved towards her, "Hello!"

The femme stops and looks at him, "Who are you?" Her optics widen, "How long have you been standing there? Were you watching!?"

"No, I just arrived a minute ago. I was just walking by and I heard some noise so I came to check it out." He places a servo on his chest then gives a slight bow, "I'm Knockout. And you are?"

"Leaving." She starts walking off but he stops her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait! I wasn't watching you or spying on you, honest I wasn't."

She turns to look at him again and studies him for a moment, he's handsome with beautiful red optics. She removes her wrist from his servo as she takes a step back, "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for a bot."

"Who?"

"A bot I picked up a life signal on. I'm a medic."

"Well the only bots I see here is me and you."

"You never know there could be more bots out here. But nevermind them. What is your name?"

"Arcee."

"Arcee. Lovely name. How long have you been on this planet?"

"A few years. You?"

"Not too long. You must be an expert of this place then. Maybe you can tell me about it sometime, help me learn more about it."

"Maybe."

"Are you mated or have a special mech?"

Arcee raises an optic ridge, "You're moving pretty fast, we just met."

"Well, when a mech meets a beautiful femme he has to know if he has a chance with her or not." His smirk grows wider when he sees some blue come onto her cheek plates.

Arcee scoff, "I'll admit you have some pretty good lines. No, I'm not mated and I don't have a special bot. But I can't say you'll get that role."

"You're not all that easily charmed, are you?"

"Had too many mechs try to charm me so I've built an immunity to it."

Knockout chuckled but before he could make a comment on that Arcee got a call on her comm, "I need to go." She says as she turns to leave.

When she turns Knockout catches a glimpse of the Autobot insignia on her winglet and he realizes that she's the Autobot they had been tracking. But he can't bring himself to attack her or call Breakdown to come get her. Instead, he wants to see her again and get to know her better, "When can I see you again?"

Arcee stops and turns to him, "Maybe one day soon if Primus allows it." She says with a smile before transforming and driving off.

"Knockout..."

Knockout jumps at the sound of his partner's voice. He was so fixated on Arcee driving away he didn't hear Breakdown walk over to him.

"What are you doing Knockout?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know she's an Autobot, right?"

"Yeah, I saw the insignia."

"So why didn't you attack her? What happened to bringing in the Autobot's helm to get a reward or a higher rank?"

"I just couldn't Breakdown. I was so caught up in her beauty it took me a bit to see that she was an Autobot, by the time I realized it I just couldn't bring myself to harm her."

"Starscream will kill you if he finds out about this."

"That's why we're not gonna tell him. It stays between you and me."

Breakdown nods in agreement then the two head out. Knockout kept thinking about Arcee, he knows they will meet again one day but it most likely won't be a good one and he's dreading that day when Arcee discovers that he is a Decepticon.


	7. A Life For A Life

**I always thought that Arcee would bond well with the Predacons with the shared hate they have for Starscream. So I thought of this one-shot where they kind of bond.**

**Not sure what happened to the end, my mind ended up going a bit dark mode. xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Arcee & the Predacons_**

Starscream was terrified, petrified even. He shrunk down in the throne seat where he was sitting as he tried to make himself as small as possible. He felt complete fear as the three Predacons moved closer to him, a lust for his Energon shining in their optics. They want to tear him apart, rip out his inner circuitry as they tear apart his metal. They want to make him feel the pain he made them feel and even worse.

"Wait!"

The three Predacons halt their advance at the sound of the feminine voice behind them. They look back and see a blue femme standing there. They could sense fear in her as she came face to face with the three beasts. They growl at her in annoyance, they do not appreciate being interrupted from their fun. Predaking steps towards the femme, "What do you want Autobot?" He asks in a tone that's filled with irritation and venom.

Arcee looks at him as she steels herself. After Optimus descended into the well of All-sparks the other Autobots decided it would be best to hunt down Shockwave and Starscream to bring them in so they can give account for their actions during the war and be punished. Arcee was the one to pick up Starscream's signal which led her to this tower, when she saw the Predacons land on top she knew she was at the right place but she needed to hurry. The thought of facing the three Predacons on her own scared her but she can't wait for backup, if she doesn't get up there fast there won't be anymore Starscream. As much as she would love to let them tear him apart she knows it's only right that he gets a fair judgment and punishment.

She manages to make it to the top in time to stop them from tearing him to scrap but she's now looking at three angry Predacons that are ready to tear her to scrap for interrupting them. She has to calm herself as she starts to speak, "You can't kill him…"

"Why not!?" Predaking growls, "He has tortured and humiliated us and we want to pay him back for it."

"I can understand that I honestly can. But I need to take him in to give account for everything he has done…"

"There is no way you could possibly understand!" Skylynx says after him and Darksteel transforms, "So you might want to run along little Autobot before we decide to include you in our fun."

Arcee throws him a hardened glare, "I'm not going anywhere! I do understand…" She looks over at Starscream who is looking at her with pleading optics as she places a servo over her side where he had wounded her that one time, "Because you're not the only one he has harmed." She then looks back to the Predacons as she removes her servo from her side, "He has hurt a lot of bots and did a lot of bad things during our war, which is why I'm here to take him in to be judged and punished."

"I don't feel any sympathy for any of you Autobots after you killed my Predacon brethren on Earth!" Predaking says as he glares at her.

"We had no choice, Megatron was gonna use them to destroy the human race. We had an obligation to protect them which meant taking out any threat to their survival. I'm sorry Predaking. I truly am. If they were being created somewhere else or for a different purpose besides war then we would have let them be. But as long as they were a threat to Earth and the human race we had no choice but to destroy them."

Predaking growled at her but her reasoning is understandable. He would go to great lengths to protect his Predacon brethren and he has noticed that the Autobots will do whatever it takes to protect creatures smaller than them.

"I know you guys want to seek revenge on him for what he's done to you and believe me I would be more than happy to let you, but it's only right that he gets a fair judgment and punishment."

"I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit for me! Just get me away from these beasts!" Starscream yells from the throne he's still sitting in.

"Starscream, shut your mouth!" Arcee yells back at him.

"Why should he be treated with fairness when he's never treated any other with it?" Darksteel asks.

"Yeah! He's electrocuted us, hit us, called us names, treated us like animals!" Skylynx throws in, "He doesn't deserve a fair punishment."

"I can side with you on that, he really doesn't deserve one. But it's our way of doing things."

"What did he do to you?" Predaking asked.

Arcee looks down to the ground as she scrunches up her optic ridges, "He killed my partner, then when I was trying to get my revenge on him for it he took a cheap shot and cut my side. While I was wounded and losing Energon he tried to kill me." She looks up at them, "That's why I said that I understand, I want revenge on him just as much as you three do."

"And yet you still want to take him in to be given a fair punishment." Predaking says as he looks her over. He can still sense fear from her but she's masking it so well, she's very brave and foolish to be standing in front of them and asking that they release their prey. But he will admit that he does kind of admire her for her braveness and determination.

"Maybe she can help you create more Predacons." Starscream speaks up, "She is a female after all and that is what females do."

"Shut up Starscream!" Arcee yells as she glares at the mech, no way would she ever create Predacon sparklings. She doubts she even has the right body type for that.

The three Predacons look her up and down and Darksteel laughs, "Is certainly something to think on."

"Maybe." Predaking says as he thinks it over. It is a thought but he would never force it on her, she would have to be willing to do it and from what he can tell by her reaction she isn't willing to. But that does give him an idea, "We'll let you have Starscream…" He begins but then trails off as he hears Skylynx and Darksteel whine and protest, "Silence!" He snarls at them and they hush, "As I was saying, we'll let you have Starscream but you must give up yourself. A life for a life."

Arcee's optics widened, he wants her to give up her own life to save Starscream. He must be joking. Why can't he just let Starscream go and leave it at that? She looks at the other two Predacons who got looks of excitements on their faces before looking at Starscream. Is he even worth her giving up her own life? Would Optimus agree to the exchange to save the life of a Decepticon just so he can get a fair punishment? Yes, he would. It's the Autobot way to be sure that everything is done fairly. But is it fair that she should give up her own life for Starscream?

"I'm sorry, Arcee. I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, including getting you into this predicament. Just please get me away from here." Starscream pleads with her.

Arcee looks Predaking straight in the optics, "You have a deal, my life in exchange for his. Just let me get him back to the others."

"Take him to the others and then return." Predaking says as he moves to the side.

Starscream runs towards her, "Thank you Arcee! Thank you!" He says as he tries to hug her but she pushes him back.

"Don't touch me!"

Starscream flinches back, "Sorry."

Arcee brings out a pair of cuffs and puts them on his wrists. She then grabs his arm and heads for the stairs leading into the tower.

The three Predacons watch them until they're out of sight, "She's kind of cute for an Autobot." Skylynx says.

Darksteel laughs, "Indeed. Do you think she'll actually return?"

"If she doesn't we'll go retrieve her and bring her back here."


	8. Getting Along

**This is something that got into my mind and I couldn't get it out so I decided to write it. I'm a little nervous about uploading it but I thought I would to see what you all think of it. Let me know what you all think if you guys like it and want to see more then I have a couple more ideas I can write out.**

**WARNING: This contains lemons, NSFW, porn, whatever you want to call it. It's basically some heavy femmeslash porn. You've been warned so don't go complaining in the comments. Don't like don't read.**

**Btw, Strongarm has a spike and she's the only one with a spike.**

* * *

**_Strongarm x Windblade_**

"Strongarm, I want you and Windblade to go on the next patrol." Bumblebee says as he walks up to the femme, "You two have never been on a patrol together, in fact, you seem to be avoiding her at any given chance. She's apart of the team now and I need you two to get along and start working together."

"Yes sir." Strongarm replied. She really doesn't want to go on patrol with her and she has in fact been avoiding her but not because she doesn't like her, she's a great femme, it's just because she always gets these feelings and urges whenever she's around.

"Strongarm, promise me you'll at least try to get along with her."

"I promise sir." Strongarm says as she walks off towards Windblade's makeshift sleeping quarters. She thought she should tell the femme they're going on patrol together, she knows it's still a few more hours but she wants to let the femme be ready. Especially since she's noticed that Windblade had been trying to avoid her as well, she's not sure if she doesn't like her or what it is. Either way, she's sure Windblade will want to know in advance so she can get prepared for what is sure to be a very awkward patrol.

Windblade had built her makeshift sleeping quarters a bit away from the others so she can get her peace and quiet so Strongarm had a bit of a way to walk, but that's just fine with her, it gives her a chance to mentally prepare herself to face this femme that keeps giving her them feelings and urges. She's still trying to understand why her spike always gets hard when she sees her, it never happened to her when she was around any other femme. So why does it happen around her?

She makes it to Windblade's sleeping quarters and after she composed herself she knocked on the door, all she got in response was a small moan. Was she asleep? Strongarm opens the door and goes inside. As soon as she goes in she gets Windblade's aft right in her face. Windblade's berth is positioned where the head of it is up against the wall and the foot of it is right at the door, so when Strongarm walked in the first thing she saw was Windblade's sexy aft going up and down on the berth.

Strongarm then noticed that her armor was off and she was thrusting her digits into her port as deep as she could get them to go. Strongarm could tell Windblade was in heat, "Skeptibot, what are you doing here?" Windblade asked as she continued to thrust her digits in and moan.

"I came to tell you that Lieutenant Bumblebee wants us to go on patrol. Are you in heat?" Strongarm could feel her spike getting hard again as it usually does when she looks at this femme.

"Yes, it just came all of a sudden. I didn't even realize it was time for -mm- for it to start. I'm not going on any patrol until I calm it down."

Strongarm's spike got even harder, she's been wanting to frag the scrap out of this femme ever since she met her. She removes her interface panel to release her spike, she then strokes it in one servo as she climbs into the berth behind Windblade. Windblade just needs a spike, she shouldn't care who she gets it from, "I'll help you." She says as she runs a digit down the outside of her port before removing Windblade's digits. She then hoists up Windblade's hips to where she's settled on her knees.

"How can you-?"Windblade began to ask before she was interrupted by a spike interring her port to replace her digits. She brings herself up onto her servos, "Oh! I didn't know you had a spike."

Strongarm grunts and moans as she goes deeper into her port, she can feel Windblade's port tightening around her spike and swallowing it up as she gets her full length in. This is her first time having her spike inside a port and it feels so good, she never thought it would feel this good, "Surprise." She says after she fills her up, "Though I must admit…" She starts saying as she begins thrusting slowly, "…this is my first time being inside a port."

"You're a virgin?" Windblade asked as she started to get frustrated with the slow thrusting Strongarm is doing.

"Spike wise yes. I've had my port pleasured but only that, I only ever focused on my port I never really focused on my spike too much."

"Great, I'm in heat and I need a spike pounded into my port and I get a virgin spike that needs to take it nice and slow."

Strongarm furrows her optic ridges as she glares at the femme, she doesn't appreciate being insulted like that when she's trying to help her, "Hey, I'm going slow for you! If you want me to pound into you all you have to do is say so!"

"Strongarm, I'm in heat! I need a spike pounded into me, I need to be nailed to this berth!"

"If that's what you want." She says as she wraps her servos around Windblade's waist and starts pounding into her port.

Windblade's servos clenched into fists as she moaned, "Oh yes! That's it! Oh Primus your spike is big!"

Strongarm smiled, "This is giving you the satisfaction you need?"

"Mn… D-deeper! H-harder! Ah!"

Strongarm grabs her thighs and spreads them out more as she pulls her back so she can go deeper. She keeps her servos on Windblade's waist as she thrusts even harder making Windblade fall forward onto her elbow joints, Windblade then placed her helm into her servos as she moaned. She would open her mouth to let out big moans but all that would come out was small squeaks or nothing would come out and she would just have her mouth open before finally getting a moan out.

Strongarm was filled with joy and pride at hearing the moans and squeaks coming from the femme below her, she also would let out her own moans of pleasure as she feels her spike being squeezed by Windblade's port, "Oh Windblade, your port is so tight. I didn't know it could feel this good."

Windblade raised her helm to speak but could only moan as Strongarm pounded into her relentlessly but she was soon able to get her words out, "Sk-skeptibot, I didn't know you were this b-big -ohh- or that y-you felt this g-good!"

Strongarm moaned as she felt Windblade's port start to flutter and tighten even more, "Come on Windblade, overload for me."

Windblade didn't need to be told twice, she couldn't hold it back anyway, she throws her helm back and cries out as she overloads. Her transfluid spraying all over Strongarm's spike and thighs as Strongarm halts her thrusting for a moment. She watched Windblade as she started coming down from her high. Windblade lays her helm down on her berth as she tries to gather herself, "That was amazing… Don't stop, keep going."

Strongarm smirks as she gathers Windblade into her arms and holds her close as she turns them around so she can lay down on her back with Windblade laying on top of her. She wraps her arms around her to hold her steady and Windblade holds onto her arms in a tight grip, "Trust me, I have no intention to stop anytime soon. I still need to overload after all." She says before she starts thrusting again, going at the same relentless pace she was before. Windblade laid her helm back onto Strongarm's shoulder as she moaned.

Strongarm buried her face into Windblade's shoulder as the pleasure and blissfulness filled her once more, of course she's not gonna stop yet it feels too good to stop. Forget the patrol, she could stay in this room and frag the scrap out of Windblade for hours or even days. She could continue pounding into her tight port until she couldn't think straight or even walk straight. But she knows they need to go on patrol so maybe next time, they definitely will do this again.

She lifts up her helm to look at Windblade and sees her helm lolled back against her shoulder with her optics rolled back into her helm, her beautiful face was contorted into one of pure bliss as she would close her optics and open her mouth in a silent moan. She would then open her optics again and look up hazelly at the ceiling as she moans. Strongarm smiled at the sight feeling pleased with herself for being able to give this femme such pleasure.

Strongarm's optics fall down to Windblade's gelatin-like boobs that are jiggling and bouncing with each thrust. She's starting to wish she had removed her own breastplates so she can feel Windblade's body pressed to her breasts, but she was so focused on getting her spike out and sinking it into her port that she didn't think about letting out her breasts. She keeps looking at the bouncing boobs as she wonders what they feel like. She's squeezed her own before but she's never touched or squeezed another femme's before. She looks over at Windblade's face again as she brings one of her servos up her breast and caresses it, she looks for any reaction from Windblade but she doesn't give any.

Seeing that Windblade makes no move to stop her she takes it as a go-ahead and she squeezes her breast, Windblade moans as she places a servo on top of Strongarm's servo and pushes it down to tell her to keep squeezing and massaging her boob. Strongarm continues squeezing it as she enjoys the feeling of it, she feels her spike hardening even more and she starts thrusting even harder which sends Windblade over the edge and makes her overload again. But Strongarm doesn't halt her thrusting this time, she continues pounding into her through her overload and Windblade presses her helm on her shoulder as she arches her body upwards as she mewls and moans.

Strongarm keeps an arm wrapped around her waist to hold it down as she thrusts upwards not once letting up on her pounding. She throws Windblade's left arm over her helm so she could access her breast and put it in her mouth, she couldn't help but wonder how it tasted. She put as much of her breast into her mouth as she could and she started sucking on it while she continued to massage it.

Windblade wrapped her arm around Strongarm's neck and placed her servo on the side of her helm to hold it in place as her right arm fell to the berth and gripped the oversize sheets, "Ah! Ah! Oh, Primus! Oh, Strongarm!" She moans out in such bliss and pleasure that she's never felt before. None of the mechs she's interfaced with before ever fragged her this good. She's certainly going to get Strongarm to help her out all throughout her heat.

Strongarm lifts her hips off the berth to really pound into her as she feels her overload coming. She places a digit onto Windblade's sensational knob and starts rubbing it in circles which pulls out a loud moan from Windblade as she grips the sheets even harder. Her port is so sensitive right now that she felt like she could glitch out into unconsciousness at any moment. She cries out again as she hits her overload for the third time and Strongarm overloads with her. The tightness of her port just sent Strongarm over the edge and she pumped loads of her transfluids into her port.

Strongarm releases Windblade's breast and throws her helm back as she moans and she holds Windblade tightly against her. Windblade's left arm fell to the side as she let out another moan, she could feel Strongarm's warm transfuids shoot up into her and it felt heavenly for some reason. The two just lay there in exhaustion as Strongarm continues to pump her transfluids into Windblade's port, Windblade giving off hums of satisfaction every now and then.

"How was that for a virgin?" Strongarm asked with a smug look as her overload started dying down.

Windblade kept laying there with her optics closed not moving as all as she enjoyed the feeling of the last bit of transfluid being pumped into her, "Mm… It was amazing. Best frag I ever had."

Strongarm smiled as she buried her face into her shoulder again. After she pumped out the last bit of transfluid she starts to remove her spike but Windblade stopped her, "No, leave it in. I like having it in my port." So Strongarm left it in and the two drifted off into recharge just as they were. Bumblebee wanted them to get along and get closer so they did.


	9. You Don't Have To Be Alone

**This takes place after Predacons Rising. Just a little something I thought of.**

* * *

**_Arcee x Megatron_**

Arcee drove through crumbled cities as she looked for any bot that might be around, whether it be Starscream or Shockwave or a bot coming out of hiding. She was searching but was making no progress what so ever. That is until she comes across an area that looks like what humans would call a cavern. There are metal plating that is coming up from the ground in the form of rocks, they surround a passageway that leads deep into it.

Arcee transforms and follows it, she follows it until it ends at what looks like a pond full of Energon. She looks at it in confusion as it sparkles in the moonlight. She then heard movement and she looks to see a figure getting up off the ground.

"What are you doing here?" The figure asked.

Arcee recognized the voice, "Megatron?"

The figure steps towards her to reveal Megatron's form, "I asked you a question."

"I was out for a drive and came across this area, I never saw it before so I wanted to investigate it. What are you doing here?"

"Hiding out. I know I won't be accepted anywhere so I decided to isolate myself. I thought I found the perfect spot but now I'm gonna have to find another place."

Arcee couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he just wants to be alone in a place all to himself. She really shouldn't feel sorry after everything he's done but he's changed, he's no longer the evil warlord, "No you don't, I won't tell the others about this place."

Megatron raises an optic ridge at her, "Why would you help me?"

"Because you changed, you're no longer the old you. You just want to be left alone and I can understand that."

Megatron looks at her as he determines if she's being sincere or trying to play a trick on him. He finds her to be stunningly beautiful in the moonlight. He always thought she was pretty as well as an excellent fighter, but now that she's looking at him with a kind look and her face is not in a scowl he finds her to be absolutely beautiful. He kneels down on one knee to get closer to her level, "Thank you, Arcee."

Arcee smiles at him, "No problem."

"Tell me, what's become of Prime? I keep expecting him to hunt me down so he can lock me away."

Arcee looks down, "He joined the All-Spark so it could use the matrix to create new life."

Megatron closed his optics, "Farewell brother."

Arcee looks up at him again, "Even if he was still around he wouldn't have hunted you, he would have left you alone."

Megatron opens his optics to look at her again, "What makes you so sure?"

"He always believed in you, he knew you still had the will to change and you did. He was happy when you did. He always saw you as his brother even when you were enemies."

"Optimus always was too good for this universe. Thank you for putting me at ease."

Arcee smiled at him as she put a servo on his arm, "You don't have to be alone Megatron. It helps to have a bot to talk to. I can come visit and give you company if you want it."

Megatron just looks at her with uncertainty so she decides to take her leave. But as she starts walking off Megatron catches her servo, "Can I have your comm number?" Arcee nods and gives him her comm number. After Megatron puts it in he releases her servo and stands up, "I'll call you when I'm in need of some company."

Arcee smiles at him then walks off heading back through the passageway. Megatron watched her leave as he pondered on if he could at some point get her to keep him company for permanent. He's unsure on if she would ever love him but he would like to at least try.


	10. Breaking The Deal

**This is the second part to A Life For A Life.**

* * *

Arcee held tightly onto Starscream's arm as they left the tower. Starscream looks over at her as questions run through his processor, "Why did you do it Arcee? I mean don't get me wrong I'm thankful that you did. But why?"

Arcee scoffs, "Starscream, you and I both know you can't be thankful for anything."

"I can be thankful! I just don't know how to show it properly."

"No surprise there. Anyway, it's the same thing I told them three, you should have a fair trial and punishment. No bot deserves to be torn apart by the Predacons, not even you."

"You were the last bot I expected to see come to my rescue, but I really am thankful."

"Yeah, yeah." Arcee says before she gets on her comm, :: This is Arcee, I need a groundbridge. I have a prisoner. ::

:: One groundbridge coming right up. :: Smokescreen responded.

"Were you telling the truth when you told Predaking that you guys would have let the Predacons live if they were anywhere else but Earth?" Starscream asked as the groundbridge opened.

"Maybe we would have maybe we wouldn't have, we'll never know." Arcee replies as she pushes him through the portal.

The others had already returned from their search and were waiting on Arcee. All except Knockout who is still out driving around. They all were shocked when they saw Starscream come through the groundbridge followed by Arcee. They were even more shocked that he's still in one piece, "Where did you find him Arcee?" Bumblebee asked.

"Had to save him from the Predacons who were getting ready to tear him apart."

"You should have let them." Wheeljack says with a slight growl towards Starscream.

"That wouldn't have been proper and Optimus wouldn't have wanted it that way." Bumblebee says, "Optimus wants us to give all Decepticons a fair trial and punishment and that includes Starscream."

"How did you get him away from them?" Magnus asked as Bulkhead took Starscream to lock him up.

"I was able to talk them into letting him go."

"What's the matter Arcee? Do you not want your team to know about your deal with them?" Starscream says as him and Bulkhead reach the door.

"What deal?" Bumblebee asked as they all looked at her with questionable looks.

"I just agreed that if Starscream escapes then none of us will stop them from doing whatever they please to him."

"That's not the deal I'm talking about!"

"Shut up Starscream!"

"They need to know Arcee so they can protect you!"

"Protect her from what?" Ratchet asked as he looks between Arcee and Starscream.

"Nothing I can't handle on -"

"A life for a life. She agreed to give them her own life in exchange for mine."

They all looked at Arcee, "Is that true Arcee?" Magnus asked.

"Like I was saying before, it's nothing I can't handle on my own."

"Why the frag would you give up your life for his!?" Wheeljack asked. None of them was pleased with this, she knew they wouldn't be which is why she didn't want to tell them.

"First you face three Predacons on your own without calling for backup then you make such a stupid deal." Magnus says in a disapproving tone, "What were you thinking soldier?"

"As Bumblebee said, Optimus wants us to give every Decepticon a fair trial and punishment, that includes Starscream! No bot should have to go through being ripped apart by Predacons!"

"And what about you? His life is not worth more than yours!" Bulkhead says as he keeps a hold on Starscream.

"I doubt they even meant it! Just give them some time and they'll completely forget about it."

"I'm pretty sure Predacons take their deals very seriously, especially when it comes to their meal or their plaything." Ratchet says with a stern look, "And Predaking has already proven to us that he doesn't forget things so easily."

"So what's gonna happen?" Smokescreen asked.

"The Predacons will be waiting for her to turn herself over to them and if she doesn't they will probably hunt her down and retrieve her no matter what." Bumblebee states.

"We need to watch over her and make sure they don't take her." Magnus says, "She is not to go anywhere outside without at least one of us with her."

"Yes sir!" They all said in sync.

"Seriously? I don't need to be watched like a sparkling."

"No arguing Arcee, you are not to be unsupervised."

Wheeljack smirked, "Does that mean in the shower as well?"

Ratchet hits him on the side of his helm with a wrench, "No you pervert!"

Arcee rolled her optics while the others laughed. Knockout entered with a confused expression and they filled him in on what happened.

* * *

It's been a couple of days and there's been no sign of the Predacons. Arcee started feeling relieved as she thought that she was right, the deal meant nothing to them and they completely forgot about her and the deal. Maybe now she can go without being supervised, she loves the guys but a femme needs her space sometimes.

"…no!" Magnus says firmly.

"Come on, sir. The Predacons haven't made a move in the past two days." Arcee tries to plead with him.

"Just because they haven't shown up yet doesn't mean you're in the clear." Ratchet tells her, "They could be biding their time."

"Until we're absolutely positive they won't come after you we'll be keeping up with the supervision." Magnus adds in, "Now, it's time for your patrol. Smokescreen will join you."

Arcee frowns, "Yes sir." She then leaves the room to go look for Smokescreen.

"Do you get the feeling the Predacons are waiting for the right opportune time to strike?" Ratchet asked Magnus after Arcee left.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I refuse to let up on the supervision."

* * *

Arcee tried to think of what she could do to ditch Smokescreen so she could be alone. Just this one time. She's getting tired of always having one of the guys with her on patrol, she misses being alone while driving around in peace and quiet and just enjoying her drive through Cybertron.

When she passes a room she gets an idea. She looks up to see Smokescreen coming towards her, "Hey Arcee. Ready to go on patrol?"

"Yeah, but I want you to help me with something first."

"Ok…" Smokescreen says with a raised optic ridge, "What is it?"

"I think I saw a bot run into that room." She says as she points to the room she just passed, "I want you to help me check it out." She then walks over to the room and Smokescreen follows her.

"Where did they go to?"

"Not sure, check in the back and I'll check in the front."

"Ok." Smokescreen says as he walks to the back. Arcee pretends to look around at the front until she sees that he's completely occupied. She then quietly walks out of the room and locks it.

"Sorry, Smokescreen." She says as she runs off. When she gets outside she transforms and drives off. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Knockout and Bumblebee are out on patrol already, Magnus and Ratchet are preoccupied with their own stuff, and Smokescreen is now locked up in the room. So none of them are around to stop her. She doesn't know that she's being watched.

Smokescreen looked around the room for a little bit longer not knowing Arcee had left, "I'm not finding anything. Are you sure…?" He finally turns around and sees she's gone, "Scrap." He runs over to the door and tries to open it but finds it locked.

"Scrap!" He shouts as he kicks the door, :: Hey, Ultra Magnus, I'm gonna need some assistance. ::

:: Is it the Predacons? ::

:: No. I may have gotten myself locked in a room. ::

:: I'm guessing Arcee locked you in there and ran off. ::

:: Maybe… :: Smokescreen could hear Magnus vent out a sigh of frustration and disapproval over the comm and he felt like finding a hole to bury himself in.

:: I'm on my way. ::


	11. Breaking The Deal Pt 2

Predaking stands on top of the tower looking out over the horizon. It's been a day since they let Starscream go and made a deal with that femme and she hasn't returned. Predaking snarls as Darksteel and Skylynx walk up behind him, "That femme never came back." Skylynx states with agitation in his voice.

Darksteel laughs feeling excited, "Does this mean we have to hunt her down?"

"Yes! She broke our deal and she shall pay for it!" Predaking responds before he transforms and flies off. Skylynx and Darksteel transform and fly after him with excitement rising within them, they love a good hunt. They're actually happy she didn't return and surrender herself to them because having to hunt her down like this is far more exciting.

After Arcee left the tower her scent lingered so the Predacons got a good whiff of it, now they're flying over the planet sniffing out her scent to find her. After a bit, they come across her scent and follow it to where she is. They find her driving through a torn down city with two other Autobots, they land on top of one of the buildings that's a good distance away and watch the three. Darksteel and Skylynx were ready to fly over and take the femme, even fight the two mechs with her if they have to, but Predaking knows that won't be wise.

Predaking transforms and stops the two before they can fly off, "We are not gonna fight the Autobots…"

Darksteel and Skylynx transform, "Why not? It's only two of them and we're not gonna hurt them." Skylynx argues.

"Not too bad at least." Darksteel adds.

"We'll just knock them out and take the femme."

"No. I will not break our truce with the Autobots just to attack them over a femme. We'll wait until she's alone then take her." Predaking says sternly.

Skylynx and Darksteel were disappointed but they agreed to leave them alone, they'd rather not anger their king. They continued to watch and wait until the femme was alone but the two mechs stuck to her like glue, neither of them would let her out of their sight.

Another day passed and the Predacons continued watching over the Autobots and waiting for the femme to be alone but she was always with one or two of the mechs. Predaking started to suspect that she told the other Autobots about their deal and now they're trying to protect her. Darksteel and Skylynx are beginning to get very agitated, they hate waiting, it's not fun.

Then one time when Darksteel is watching over the Autobot's place he spots the femme driving off alone. He flies off towards the tower to tell Predaking and Skylynx. When he arrives he sees Predaking and Skylynx on top getting ready to transform and fly off, he screeches at them as he gets closer. The two look at him and watch him as he lands and transforms, he seems to be very excited for some reason.

"I saw the femme driving out from their place alone!" He says with excitement.

"About time!" Predaking says before he transforms. Darksteel and Skylynx transform and the three fly off to capture the femme.

* * *

Arcee drives as fast as she can feeling free, she's happy her plan worked. She can finally drive around the planet alone and in peace. Ultra Magnus and the others are just overthinking things, the Predacons are not gonna come after her…

She suddenly hears a very familiar sound coming from above her. She stops and transforms so she can look up and be sure she heard right. There's no way they could be here. She looks up to the sky and spots Insecticons flying towards her. What? How are they on Cybertron? One of them transforms and attacks her but she dodges as she transforms her servos into her guns and she shoots at it. When she lands she hears the other Insecticons transform and land, she can see at least a dozen of them.

"Hello, Arcee."

Arcee saw a few of the Insecticons step to the side to reveal Airachnid, "Airachnid! How did you get here!?"

"We flew of course. Soundwave sent us to one of Cybertron's moons so we didn't have too far to fly. I saw the whole light show of the planet coming back to life and I wanted to fly over and return home."

Arcee examined her and the Insecticons and noticed that something was off with them, the Insecticons all look like they were pretty much dead, "What's wrong with them? They all look like they're almost offline."

Airachnid chuckles, "They are offline." She says as she backs away, "Kill her!"

Long tongues shoot out of all the Insecticons mouths as they look at her hungrily, "Energon!" They shout as two of them attack her.

She dodges their attacks and maneuvers around them, she then transforms and drives off as she tries to call for back-up, "Ratchet, I need back-up." But all she gets is static, "Ratchet? Magnus?" Still nothing but static. There are still areas on the planet that are comm dead where you cannot call out or receive calls, she didn't realize she was in one of them areas. This means she's on her own, she now wishes she didn't go off on her own. But since she has to face them all on her own there's no better way to do it than to spread them out and…

And an Insecticon slammed into her knocking her over and sending her rolling. She transforms as she slides across the ground and comes to a stop when she hits a pair of really big pedes. She lays on her side wincing and hissing as she wonders who she slid into. She really hopes it's her comrades. She looks up to see the three Predacons glaring down at her. Just great.

* * *

Ultra Magnus and Ratchet open the door to let Smokescreen out of the room Arcee had locked him in, "Smokescreen, what happened?" Ratchet asked.

"Arcee said she thought she saw a bot go into the room and she asked me to help her check it out, I was hesitant about it but I agreed. She must have snuck out and locked the door while I was focused on looking."

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge, "You believed her?" He asked as Ratchet facepalmed.

"Yeah…" Smokescreen said as he felt disappointed in himself for falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

Bumblebee, Knockout, Bulkhead and Wheeljack return from their patrols to find them standing there, "What's going on? Where's Arcee?" Bumblebee asks as he looks around for the femme.

"It seems she locked Smokescreen in a room and ran off." Ratchet explains as Magnus gets on his comm.

"Arcee come in." Nothing, "Ultra Magnus to Arcee, answer me, soldier." Still nothing.

"Either she turned off her comm or she's in a dead comm area." Wheeljack says.

"Or the Predacons got her." Knockout adds.

"Let's hope not." Magnus says, "We'll have to split up and look for her. Wheeljack and Bulkhead will look in one direction, Knockout and Smokescreen will look in another direction, Bumblebee and I will look in a different direction, Ratchet will remain here and keep a watch over things. If she returns here let us know."

The six head out to look for Arcee while Ratchet heads back to the control room to keep watch.

* * *

Arcee looks up at the growling Predacons as she moves away from them, "You broke our deal!" Predaking says with a growl.

Arcee stands up as an Insecticon comes flying towards her, "We'll discuss it later!" She says before she jumps up to do a flip over the Insecticon. She unsheathes her blades in her arms and she brings down a blade onto its backside as she lands onto the ground. The Insecticon screeches as it crashes and another Insecticon transforms as it lands and goes to attack her. Arcee dodges and slices its side with one of her blades before she transforms her servos into her guns and starts shooting.

The three Predacons watch on as they try to figure out what these things are. They watch as one of them runs up to Arcee with its long tongue extended out and tries to bite her but she turns around and catches its tongue as she jumps up to kick it in the helm. They're intrigued by her fierceness but they know she won't make it out of this fight alive, they need to help her.

Airachnid reaches the spot where they're at and she watches the fight until she spots the Predacons_, Predacons? I've read about them, they're supposed to be extinct. How are these three alive? Has to be Shockwave's handy work_. She smiles deviously as she checks them out_, They seem really strong and powerful. Just imagine how powerful I would be if I had them under my control. I would be unstoppable_. "Insecticons, listen to your queen! Attack the Predacons and put them under my control! I'll take care of Arcee!"

The Insecticons look over at her before focusing their attention on the Predacons, "No, leave them out of this!" Arcee tells Airachnid but she ignores her.

Darksteel laughs, "You hear that? She wants to put us under her control."

"Heh, they can try. I've been longing for a good fight." Skylynx says as he jumps side to side with excitement.

The Insecticons run towards the Predacons while Airachnid runs towards Arcee and the Predacons and Arcee get into fighting positions as they prepare to defend themselves.


End file.
